scp_foundation_engfandomcom-20200214-history
SCP-008
SCP-008, the "Zombie Plague", is a bio-hazardous SCP object found in SCP - Containment Breach. Description SCP-008 is a complex prion, research of which is highly classified and primarily aimed at preventing research which may lead to the synthesis of SCP-008 in the distant future. Traits of the SCP -008 prion include: *100% infectiousness. *100% lethality. *Transmission through exposed mucous membranes and all bodily fluids. *Not airborne or waterborne. SCP-500 has been recorded to completely cure the effects of SCP-008, even in the advanced stages of the disease. In-game SCP-008's containment chamber can be accessed using a keycard of at least level 1. If the player approaches the canister containing SCP-008, it will burst open, shattering the nearby window of the control room. If the player is not wearing the Hazmat suit a piece of the broken window will cut their arm, prompting a message reading, "Something flew and cut your arm". After this has occurred, a soft screaming sound will commence and the player's vision faintly becomes red. After a period of time, the player will begin to hear auditory hallucinations. .]]A second message will appear reading, "You feel like you have nausea...". The longer the player is infected with SCP-008, the more predominant the red in the player's vision will become and the louder the auditory hallucinations become. After a period of time, another message will be displayed, reading, "You feel very sick...". Shortly after the message is displayed, the player will suffocate and suddenly be greeted by a scene where the player meets a researcher, who pleads for help. The player will eat the researcher, only to die shortly afterward. SCP-008 and its side-effects can be cured completely by consuming a SCP-500 pill. The gas emitted from the SCP-008 container has the same properties as decontamination gas. Trivia *SCP-008, like SCP-500, was originally part of a third-party mod for the game made by forum user InnocentSam. After being played by game creator Regalis, both were added into the game in v0.7. *The hazmat suit currently does not protect the player from any effects caused by gas. *Even though it is a bio-hazardous SCP in the game, the label in its containment room does not have a warning by its picture. *The original version of SCP-008's Foundation article (created in 2008) labeled it as a Keter-class SCP object.http://web.archive.org/web/20091230180359/http://scp-wiki.wikidot.com/scp-008 In December 2012, SCP-008 was edited and reclassified as Euclid due to how easy it is to contain. **The only thing stopping it from being a Safe-class object is that there are still unaccounted-for samples of it out in the world. **New players when first entering SCP 008s containment chamber for the first time are often startled by the proped up hazmat suit, as the hazmat suit looks as if someone is right there. *The original version was not useful, but after asking Regalis about it it was turned into heavy zone lock. Gallery Zombie_Room.JPG|SCP-008's containment chamber. Oh no. zambies. whatever dude.jpg|The label found in SCP-008's chamber. Doc008.jpg|SCP-008's document. imgres.jpg|SCP-008's infection. Note the redness. References